3.2.B. Computing & Data Services Core Objectives: The overarching mission of the Computing & Data Services Core is to provide associates with state-of-the-art technical support during the conduct of their research; the relevant services include computer-hardware, software, and statistical consulting, as well as assistance in identifying, obtaining, manipulating and maintaining data. The various components of the Computing & Data Services Core are designed to work in a coordinated fashion to enhance the research environment. By providing access to hardware, software and data, as well as to skilled and experienced personnel, this core contributes substantially toward the successful execution of on-going research. The centralization of facilities and personnel, moreover, reduces the redundancy of staff positions and training that often occurs when projects meet these needs independently of each other. This centralization also allows the core staff to share expertise, learn from each other, and thus provide valuable services in a cost-effective manner. The Computing & Data Services Core has been restructured to deliver the important services of the original Computing and Data services core and retain the important services of the Public Infrastructure Core while improving overall efficiency. The Computing Core shares staff with the Developmental Core and are managed by the Computer core manager. The result is a centralization of personnel under a single manager, improving communication and reducing redundancy of effort. The University at Albany Research Information Technology group will manage our Unix/Linux machines, and provide PC network services. Eliminating the need for a systems staff person. We are currently moving toward much cheaper Linux hardware and software. The result is leaner delivery system without loss of services.